This invention relates to a disabled vehicle warning sign or symbol and more particularly to a disabled vehicle warning sign which is mounted on the side of a vehicle such as a truck or the like.
When vehicles such as trucks or the like become disabled on the highway, the operator of the vehicle normally places triangular shaped disabled vehicle warning signs at least rearwardly of the vehicle to warn other motorists that a disabled vehicle is being approached. A problem associated with the positioning of the disabled vehicle warning signs is that the vehicle operator must position the signs rearwardly of the vehicle and the positioning of the signs does require a certain amount of time. It is quite possible that an approaching motorist could strike the disabled vehicle prior to the operator being able to place the warning signs in position.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a folding disabled vehicle warning sign which is mounted on the side of the vehicle.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a folding disabled vehicle warning sign which may be quickly moved into its warning position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a folding disabled vehicle warning sign for mounting on the side of a vehicle including means to prevent dirt or the like from coming into contact with the sign during the time that it is in its stored position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a folding disabled vehicle warning sign which may be quickly and easily placed in its warning position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.